Silence in an Invisible War
by Miss Wattage
Summary: There's something going on when New York is free of trouble. The Kraang and Purple Dragons aren't doing anything and there has been no word from Shredder, worring the turtles. But when women start disappearing from New York's streets and the only clues are a piece of jewlery each one owned and brief pictures of Shredder at the scenes, the turtles are on it.


There's something going on when New York is free of trouble. The Kraang and Purple Dragons aren't doing anything and there has been no word from Shredder, worring the turtles. But when women start disappearing from New York's streets and the only clues are a piece of jewlery each one owned and brief pictures of Shredder at the scenes, the turtles are on it to discover what their enemy's plan is before it's too late.

AN: I do not own TMNT.

Chapter 1

Sarah Young walked through the crowded Manhatten streets, crossing her arms over her chest to keep both her coat on and help keep heat in as cold wind whipped around her. She had worked a late shift for a co-worker at the coffee shop down the street and was quite happy to be heading home before it began raining, or snowing if she was unlucky.

Sarah paid little attention to the shadows as she walked the four blocks to her apartment building, trying with each step to will herself home quicker. The crowded streets slowly thinned as she stepped down a narrow side street. The shadows here were thicker, longer than the ones she had passed by earlier and she was suddenly wondering why she had went down there. Her pulsed raced and her throat felt tight as she hurried down the street, eyeing each shadow she passed and jumping back with a gasp everytime there was noise. She felt sweat gather under her coat dispite the chill and just as she was almost out of the now empty street she heard something clatter to the ground behind her.

Sarah's breathing stuttered as she froze, too scared to look behind her but too curious to go forward and ignore the noise. Another clatter sounded behind her and something bumped into her ankles. With a gasp she jumped back and swiveled around to look behind her before glancing down. Rolling innocently on its side was an empty bottle and she could vaugely make out in the shadows two more and a hunched over figure of a raccoon. Laughing slightly to herself, Sarah turned around and nearly screamed. A wrinkled, gray hand with black running under the skin and long, unkept nails clasped over her mouth.

Before she could do anything— scream for help, fight, try and get away— the other hand covered her eyes and with a powerful thrust, pushed her head first against one of walls. Sarah's head rang and she felt something wet drip through the cold, dry hand clasped over her eyes. The hand over her eyes moved and she found herself falling towards the ground. She couldn't fight or scream as her eyes grew fuzzy and dim. The hand that had been over her eyes reached down and grasped on to something around her neck before giving it a small tug. Sarah tried keeping her eyes open but she found it harder and harder until she gave in and closed them. Sarah never made it home nor did she show up for work the next day, either.

Jessica Daniels scowled darkly as she looked at her previously clean, white sweater that know had a large coffee stain in the center of it. She had night classes in twenty minutes and was thirty minutes away. Sucking in her cheeks, she quickly threw a jacket on over her ruined sweater, locked her door, and began the cold walk to her campus. She grumbled at the loss of both her sweater and coffee as she went through one of the side streets. It was more like a wide alley than a street in her opinion and was a rather nice short cut to her campus, if she ignored the raccoons that lived there. As she walked the wind became harsher, blowing her hair around her face and whipping her coat around.

Jessica clutched her her coat tighter and shivered, glancing into the shadows that lined the worn brick walls. She quickened her pace as something clattered to the ground behind her. Just as she was about to turn the cornor she tripped over a weird purple bottle that must have either fell or one of the neighborhood critters knocked oit of a trash can. She picked herself off the dirty ground and groaned when she realised the coffee stain was know accompanied by multiple dirt stains. Grumbling, she brushed as much of the dirt off as she could, staightened her coat and hair then gave a shrill scream. A moment later Jessica was sitting on the ground, blood dripping down her face and her eyes dazed as two smooth gray and black hands tied her up. One of the hands brushed against her neck as she lost consciousness.

Jessica never made it to class and was written up again for tardiness. There was no sign that Jessica Daniels even lived in Manhatten as she wasn't seen again.

Three more girls disappeared two weeks later and by then it wasn't considered a simple case of missing persons. People were worried for their families and female

friends as only women had been kidnapped so far. Police had no leads and there was little to no evidence beyond small bits of hair and blood on the sides of buildings that belonged to the victims.

It would be during the third week that four teenage turtles, their rat father, and two human friends would begin their own investigation into the kidnappings. It was New York after all, weird things happened just too often and when something wasn't happening then it was cause to be concerned. A silent, peaceful night was a suspicious, deadly one.


End file.
